littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat Your Own Dog Food
Eat Your Own Dog Food is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 26th case of the game. It is the second case set in Elmville. Plot The annual dog pageant is here. Jason and the player went to Springwall Town to investigate the Russian mafia's activities. Expecting a bustling metropolis, the cops instead found a pageant arena and also found the body of the dog pageant competitor Michele Morrison. The five people were labelled as suspects: Howard Edison (pet shop owner), Morgan Morrison (victim's father), Katya Chudov (fortune-teller), Gary Stallybrass (dog pageant competitor), and Judy Tsang (dog breeder). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found a recorder and listen it. It was turned out that Dream Eater had killed 3 teenagers at least (included Kevin Coleman) to enjoying suffering. All of sudden, Dream Eater attacks the two and attempt to choke Jason to death, but the player smack it with iron bar before the two run off from pet shop. Mid-investigation, the team met Katya Chudov, the fortune teller. Later, a dog charged towards a camp which the team investigated. Further in, Roger Allen reported Honora has bitten by the mad dog. The team then found enough evidence to arrest dog breeder and dog pageant competitor Judy Tsang for the murder. Judy and Michele had competed at dog pageant's final test. Michele then took all dogs, included Judy's dog, Hope, from pageant and demanded the ransom in exchange of returning them in order to buy a luxury house. Knowing that no one could win the competition and angry at Michele's demands, Judy got her drunk with White Dog whiskey and strangled her with dog leash. Judge Hans sentenced Judy to 10 years in prison. During The Haunted Dreamer (2/6), Leonor and the player asked Morgan Morrison about how Dream Eater became abandoned from Springwall Town. Finding out that a mafia had caused a commotion on the main street, the two went there and found a message of eviction addressed to the entire town. Seeing that it was stained with chianti, the two talked to Katya, who denied that Viktor was a violent mobster. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player got pet owner Howard Edison to help Gary Stallybrass and the rest of the competitor to wining the crown of dog pageant. Later, the team vowed to find out what the Russians were up to and whether Dream Eater had turned others' dreams into haunted nightmares and killed them. Summary Victim *'Michele Morrison' Murder Weapon *'Dog Leash' Killer *'Judy Tsang' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats carrot cake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a dog bites. *The suspect wears the Dog Pageant badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats carrot cake. *The suspect has a dog bites. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats carrot cake. *The suspect has a dog bites. *The suspect wears the Dog Pageant badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes gardening. *The suspect eats carrot cake. *The suspect has a dog bites. *The suspect wears the Dog Pageant badge. *The suspect is female. Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer eats carrot cake. *The killer has a dog bites. *The killer wears the Dog Pageant badge. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images